Sweet Home Alabama
by Mionie
Summary: What happenes if Hermione has a secret, and she never told any one. Well you will just have to read this and find out what happens. ~*~Please R&R!! please!!!~*~
1. Flash Back

((Just if you wanted to know, All of the Harry Potter Char. Are not mine! Oh and they all talk in a southern accent. This book is just like the movie.. Please read and review.)) ~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
Running along the sand and grass the two spead up towards the beach. The ocean spined, and spit at the two as the waves crashed down and road up the beach. Black storm clouds came closing in, thunder rolled about in the clouds like a heard of dolphins in the wild and fear less ocean.  
  
"NO!" cried the little girl as she ran closer to the beach.  
  
"No what, no you wont answer me, or no you wont marry me." The boy ran closer to the girl and then stopped his hair flew in front of his eyes as he panted for a breath.  
  
"I have too much to live for!!" She said as she looked up into the boy's eyes. Her brown eyes darting up into the clouds and then to her side. She screamed as a bolt of lightning came down and then crashed the ground. The boy screamed and then ran with the girl back to main land. Suddenly the boy grasped the girls hand and then and in the opposite direction. The girl followed and then looked at the boy.  
  
"Hey!! What do you think were doing, were going to get killed!" She screamed and then started to walk away. The boy grasped her arm and then pulled her over to him.  
  
"You idiot, haven't you ever heard about the saying, 'Lightning never strikes in the same place twice'." He smiled and then looked down and saw and orange-blue-clear puddle that looked like an crystal. The girl bent down and the reached her hand out. The boy quickly grabbed her hand and then pulled it back.  
  
"Don't touch it, I think that its' still hot." He said and then got up he smiled and then held out a hand, the girl grasped it and then got up. She whipped her butt so not sand would be in betted on her jeans. She smiled at him and then pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Know why would you want to go and marry me for any how." She grinned and then put her hands on her hips. Her brown eyes twinkling as she watched him.  
  
"So I could kiss ya any time I want." He grinned and then shook his head. His hair moved out of the was of his face. She smiled at him and then leaned closer to him. As there lips met the girl opened her eyes. She looked up and then saw the lightning bolt shutter down upon them. The little boy flew backwards and then landed on his back. The girl also did the same. 


	2. Just Another Sweet Day

Just a little Tks to some reviewers. Ok well please keep reviewing. Tks.  
  
dracosgurl: Hey me to, I love that movie, can you tell.. lol.  
  
  
  
Nyah: Sorry about the confusing part and the very short chappy. Tks, for the review.  
  
SecretDestiny: Hey thanks, and I will keep righting.  
  
Felicity: Don't worry there will be lots more.  
  
~*~Just another Sweet day~*~  
  
  
  
Her head slumped down on the desk Hermione's eyes' shot open as she heard a crash of thunder out side. She blinked her eyes sleepily and then looked around. Her long brown hair slumped over her head as she sighed. Still sleepily she shook her head and then pulled all of her hair up and back. She looked around and then her eyes stopped suddenly at the clock. She jumped out of her chair and then gathered all of her papers up. Clamping them together she set them in her back pack and then walked over to the back room. (People are talking in the back ground)  
  
"You know what; your accent is a lot heavier when you're asleep." Lavender smiled and then started to pin a dress. Her black hair all messed up and in a pony, and her bright blue eyes sparkled. She let out a small chuckle and then rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Ok yawl, how long did your let me sleep, and what all did I say?" Hermione grinned and then her eyes darted around to everyone. She put her hands on her hips and then waited for an answer.  
  
"Oh herm, we just let you sleep for about 5 min." Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"And who was that boy you were talking about, we never got his name." Lavender chuckled and then looked at Ron with a big smile across her face. She then turned her head to Hermione. Hermione blushed and then walked over to a tall girl. The woman smiled and then handed her coffee. Hermione took the coffee and then sipped it.  
  
"That is none of your business, and plus he is just some old boy that I grew up with in my old home town." Hermione blushed and then turned and walked away back to her desk. She grabbed her purse and then walked out with Ron and Lavender.  
  
~*~Strom had passed when they were all talking, and know magically it is sunny and not a single cloud in sight.~*~  
  
Pushing the door open Ron walked out with Lavender's hand in his. He smiled and then kissed her and then walked off in the other direction. Lavender waved after him and then walked with Hermione for some time.  
  
"Ok so herm, *she held her hand up to her stomach* if I have a baby boy what are some names that you think I should name him." She smiled as she was sipping her coffee and then threw it away, she then continued, "and if I have a little girl what should I name her?" She smiled and then sighed. "Ok, Hermione, you have been dazing off all day, what is the matter?" She looked at her worried.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking about. stuff, and Harry." She smiled and then shook her head, she then answered, "oh, ah I thing that Jake, Blake, Andrew, Daniel, they are all good boy names' and for little girls I think, Ally, Melanie, Michelle, them too." She smiled and then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Ok, well I will see ya tonight babe, later." Lavender strode off the side walked and then walked into a beautiful building. Hermione walked down the sidewalk and out of view.  
  
Some minutes later she reached her apartment. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and with the other she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. Sliding one into the slot she pulled out her keys and then opened her door and then gasped. Seeing rose petals scattered around her floor she walked in and then closed the door. She walked over and then into a little entrance was lounging was done and then set down her purse and portfolio. Her eyes grew big as she scanned the room. Seeing over 100 roses she smiled and then spoke out loud.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" She smiled and then looked around. "Oh my god they are so beautiful." She walked over and then pushed her message machine and then listened. *Hey hunny, there is a rose for every time I thought of you last night. Well I will see you tonight, you'll do great. I love you hun, you'll nock um dead. Bye.* (Harry said that) She smiled.  
  
*~*At the Fashion Show*~*  
  
"Ok people, we are officially late." Hermione spoke out as she walked over and hung up a laced top. Lavender walked over to her dragging a tall blond behind her.  
  
"Hermione, this shirt is all wrong, its' all wrong!" Lavender fluffed up the shirt and then shrieked.  
  
"Ok don't panic, that's what I'm suppose to do?" Hermione looked at the shirt and then sighed.  
  
"Ok, put her on the 3rd light queue. It will bring out the color." Hermione sighed and then put one hand to her hip and one to her head and then she spoke again.  
  
"Ok, Lav, the reason it's all wrong is because it's on backwards." Hermione smiled and then turned. She gasped as she saw a tall man walk in. She ran forward and then flung her arms around him, as he did to her.  
  
"Oh my god, Greg? What are you doing here? Your competition." She smiled and then put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh herm, you are my masterpiece, I will always be with you!" Greg smiled and then kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"So how long has it been, 7 years since you were just a little stock girl, working for me and giving me coffee." He smiled and then looked at some of her close.  
  
"Greg, why dose it feel like I'm in central park butt naked?" Hermione said with a strain in her voice.  
  
"Hey you will do great. Well chow darling, see you later. I have to go and make big bucks." He said as he walked out. Hermione smiled and then walked over to the stage entrance.  
  
"Ok every body were up, come on." She walked over with all of he models. All of the models would go out one by one with a sad look upon there faces, and then came back in with a big smile. Every time the clapping got louder and more whoops were heard.  
  
After they had all partied until late that night Hermione had left. She was now in a dark black dress that was smooth and hang down diamond earrings; her long straight brown-red hair was now pulled up and pushed in certain directions. She pucked her lips together for some time and then looked up to the driver.  
  
"Miss, Mr. Potter is running a little late, he wanted me to take you inside." Albert *driver* said as he parked the care and then got out. He walked over and then opened the door and waited for her to get out. She stepped out and then looked around. She smiled and then followed Albert into the building.  
  
Hermione walked into a room and then ran up to Harry with a big smile across her face. He smiled and then opened a door into a black room. They both walked in and then Harry spoke.  
  
"I was thinking about 200, 300 guest tops." Harry said as he walked into the center of the room with her. She smiled and then her eyes grew big.  
  
"Harry, what are you mad. All of that just for Christmas. Hunny, what's going on?" Hermione stared at Harry and then looked around. *The room started to brighten up* Hermione looked around and then gasped as she saw many counters with rings upon them. Harry smiled at her actions, his bright green eyes shimmering with love. He bent down on one nee and then looked up to Hermione. Hermione looked around and then down to him.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry smiled and then held her hands tight.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we can go back to the car, Harry it's only been 1 1/2 years." Hermione watched Harry stand up and then pull her close.  
  
"Herm, I know that I don't rush into things like this, and I most always know what the answer of the question is going to be before the person answers, so at the risk of being rejected twice. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He smiled at her and then grew silent as she started to speak.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione shrieked as she flung her arms around him. There lips meat and didn't break apart for some time. Finally Harry spoke.  
  
"Well pick one."  
  
~*~in the car and then with mother~*~  
  
Kissing Harry's neck Hermione's rock glistened in the light of the car. Harry smiled and then pushed the button to separate them and Alfred.  
  
"I thought you were tired." He smiled at her greedily.  
  
"Hehe, well I'm not."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What"  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Rons moms face as we tell her about it. HEY lets call your parents."  
  
"Ahh, honey do you think we could keep this a secret just for a little while? I mean, I haven't seen my folks in such a long time and I feel like I need to tell them in person."  
  
"Ok hun."  
  
"Oh, and alone.."  
  
"Hermione, I need to eventually meet them some time."  
  
"I know you will, and they will love you, eventually."  
  
"Is it because I'm in England?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
They stopped and then got out of the car. Lights were flashing all over at them, cameras were heard. Hermione and Harry waked over to Ron and his mother. Molly looked at Hermione with disgust in her eyes. She had always been mad since she had turned down Ron. She smiled and then greeted Hermione she smiled and then pause. She looked down and then called Harry over.  
  
"Harry, it seams that Hermione has a ring on a very important finger." Molly turned Hermione's hand over and then shrieked. She had saw the ring and then yelled out.  
  
"YOU'RE ENGAGED!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Morning papers read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger and Harry Potter Together At Last And Can It Be True? Is Harry Potter Really Taken? 


End file.
